User devices (sometimes referred to as user equipment) include tablet computers and mobile phones. Various user devices can either include or omit voice communications capability using a cellular telecommunications network. These user devices can also execute applications that offer voice communications functionality. While a user is interacting with an application on his or her mobile device that offers voice communications functionality, that user can desire to contact an emergency service, such as 911.